Kari Kamiya
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya is a character from Digimon. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller in the first 2 seasons, and by Tara Sands in Digimon Adventure tri. Kari is a DigiDestined and the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is the holder of the Crest of Light, and her Digimon is Gatomon. Appearance In 1995, Kari is a little girl with short brown hair and eyes. She wears a red shirt with long sleeves, yellow pants, pink socks, and shoes of undetermined color. She also carries a gray whistle with a pink cord. Digimon Adventure She has two pajamas; one is a pink shirt and pants. The other is a yellow shirt under a brown bodysuit with buttons near the neck, and a koala-shaped hood. At age 4, she wears a pink sleeveless dress, and hot pink shoes. At age 5, Kari is a bit taller. She wears a dress with three buttons in the top of the back, socks, and shoes, all of undetermined color. Her pajamas are a buttoned shirt with short sleeves, and shorts, all of undetermined color. By 1999, Kari is a bit taller, and her hair has grown a bit. She now wears a sleeveless yellow shirt with two white buttons in the top, a pink scarf around the neck, pink pants, white socks, red and white sneakers, and her whistle. She gives her whistle to Gatomon when leaving the Digital World. The Fate of Two Worlds Her pajamas are a beige buttoned shirt with long sleeves and white buttons, beige pants, and her whistle. She is usually barefoot while in her pajamas. Home Away From Home On March 4, 2000, she wears a pink dress with long sleeves, and a white collar with red borders and a red ribbon attached to it, cream colored stockings, and brown shoes. Our War Game! On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a sleeveless pinkish orange shirt with a white collar, pink shorts, yellow shoes with white soles, and a very similar whistle to the one she gave to Gatomon. Fusion Confusion By 2002, Kari is much taller, and now pulls her bangs to the left with a red hair-clip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck. Digimon Adventure 02 During summer, she wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges on the chest, a yellow kerchief around the neck, a pink wristwatch on her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts with a brown belt and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers with a wing motif. Big Trouble in Little Edo During winter, she wears a long sleeved pink sweater dress with red pockets and collar, light green tights, and brown boots. Outside, she wears a white beret and a red scarf. A Very Digi-Christmas While in Hong Kong, she wears her scarf around her waist. Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1 On March 25, 2003, she wears a pink dress under a blue denim jacket, yellow pants and pink shoes. Revenge of Diaboromon In the cover art for Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 2, Kari wears a Christmas costume; a red dress with three white buttons in the top, and a white ruff on each end, and a red hat with a white ruff on the bottom and a white ball in the tip. In the cover art for Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Kari wears a yellow kimono with a pink ohashori and a pink ribbon on her head. In the cover for the Digimon Adventure: Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami notebook, she wears a sleeveless turtlenecked shirt, a whistle around her neck, yellow shorts and white socks. In the cover art for Digimon Girls Festival, the eight-year old Kari has the bangs of her hair split by a red hair-clip, and wears a yellow party dress with white buttons in the chest, orange skirt and sleeves, and a yellow scarf. Gallery DigimonAdventure Ep42 UnderPressure 005.jpg tumblr_olyzrr5mk91w05qaho1_400.gif Kari_Kamiya.png images9.jpg 0a7d214d89a89e0a6eadee8dad49cb3f.jpg PerfumedMiserlyHapuku-max-1mb.gif 1x32-Gatomon-Comes-Calling-digimon-kari-kamiya-3-34784406-634-478.png 1x34-The-Eighth-Child-Revealed-digimon-kari-kamiya-3-34784641-629-478-7767.png.jpg 2-Kari.jpg kari nervous.jpg 5688-259293111.jpg 5688-1785993725.jpg kari looks up.jpg kari cute.jpg kari gives up.jpg 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736.gif MsJSAH63_400x400.jpeg Kari Kamiya Adventure 02.jpg|Kari in Digimon Season 2 9a07cd6c79188f288fb34ea9a86133e4.jpg 94b53a86ded8ef117678d729d8be24c3.png kari smile.jpg 300x3002.jpg 692.gif 180237.jpg 2200845_orig.jpg kari oh.jpg kari happy.jpg kari with Digivice.jpg images6.jpg images7.jpg images8.jpg kari_kamiya_by_queenmask-db9ktca.jpg Kari-choking-digimon-kari-kamiya-3-35544109-400-300.jpg kari-kamiya-digimon-adventure-02-8.1.jpg kari-kamiya-digimon-rumble-arena-8.69.jpg Teen-kari-digimon-kari-kamiya-3-27688782-500-375.jpg kari-kamiya-digimon-the-movie-97.2.jpg kari aah.jpg kari saddened.jpg kari tough.jpg kari depressed.jpg Kari_KamiyaTri.png Yagami hikari tri.png|Kari in Digimon Adventure Tri tumblr_o0wwmg2BIx1uxmreao5_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Cute Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:United Nations Space Command Category:DigiDestined Category:Nicest Characters Category:Fire Rebellion DigiDestined Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lara Jill Miller Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Sister of Hero Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Survivors in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters rescued by Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Enemies of Genm Corp. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by MAO Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Pure Good Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Fairies Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Love Interests of T.K. Takaishi Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:T.K. and Kari Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Jayne Sands Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Photokinetic Characters